Devorame, paixão!
by Kamuiwars
Summary: Paixão é algo arrebatador que te pega desprevinido e te carrega para o mundo do desejo.


**_Para relembrar os velhos tempos e vivenciar os tempos dos Desafios. É apenas uma brincadeira, faz tanto tempo que não escrevo que nem sei fazer direito...kkkk_**

**_Aos emos queridos do MRS S2!_**

**Devora-me, paixão!**

Ele sabia que um dia não conseguiria esconder. Era um aperto no peito não contar a todos que seu lado humano era mais forte que seu lado youkai, era inevitável quando estava no mundo de Kagome. O desejo e o desespero falavam mais altos, era um amor proibido, ele se sentia culpado mais foi surpreendido por esse sentimento, ao vê-la a primeira vez.

Tudo começou quando foi atrás de Kagome, em seu disfarce de garoto com seu simples boné, saiu em busca da garota que ele pensava que era o amor real da sua vida. Mas tudo mudaria naquele dia. Caminhava atento nas ruas agitadas, tentava encontrar Kagome. Queria levar a menina para época feudal, pois uma pista com novos youkais indicava que mais um pedaço da jóia estava próximo. Com a ajuda da jovem seria muito mais fácil localizar. E ele tinha que assumir que gostava da companhia dela, mesmo com as estranhezas delas que ele não entendia. Bom ela era humana, isso já explicava toda a estranheza. Seus olhos o enganavam a cada momento ao vislumbrar uma garota de uniforme, as seguia para ao se aproximar notar que não era a sua Kagome.

A agitação, o barulho constante também o fazia ficar deslocado, mesmo com seu disfarce, Inuyasha era facilmente reconhecido como um jovem recém chegado do interior. Sua fascinação pelos youkais de ferro que devoram famílias que circulavam loucamente. Youkais pequeno que saiam dos ouvidos dos jovens e chiavam loucamente, numa música incessante e hipnotizante. Aquele lugar era tão estranho, estava ansioso por encontrar a Kagome e partir para o seu tranqüilo ambiente, aonde enfrentar youkais era muito mais divertido do que andar no meio daquela selva de pedra.

Foi quando vislumbrou uma garota de cabelos preto e uniforme escolar. Andava rápido desviando rapidamente dos pedestres. Ele a seguia, no percalço acelerado. Desviando dos estranhos humanos, chegando até esbarrar em alguns, que o xingava, e seguiam seus caminhos resmungando.

A jovem seguia acelerada, mas ele estava bem próximo, quando ia tocar em seu ombro para chamar a sua atenção, mas ao toca-lá sua atenção foi desviada para ela, linda, cheirosa e quente. Parecia estar ali por ele, esperando. Seus olhos não conseguiam se desviar a jovem já distanciava. E ele seguiu na direção, seu cheiro o dominou, sua boca sentia seu gosto, como se fossem amantes antigos. O desejo percorreu seu corpo, com uma ânsia voraz, era loucura ele sabia. O que diria para Kagome agora? A indecisão, o medo, como poderia conter aquele desejo insano. Seu corpo suava, estava agitado e foi se aproximando. Ele a viu pela vitrine, ficou parado lá admirando, mas seu cheiro o perturbava. O atraia. Ficou, alguns minutos olhando da vitrine, até ser despertado pela sineta da porta, um cliente saia. Isso o encorajou a entrar.

Timidamente aproximou-se da balconista que com um sorriso, como se ela lesse sua mente perguntou:

- Posso ajudá-lo?

- Hum... – timidamente o corajoso meio youkai estava tomado pela insegurança.

- Senhor, posso ajudá-lo? – insistiu a jovem agora com um rosto de dúvida.

- Queria saber o nome dela? – apontou discretamente.

- Ah o senhor fez uma ótima escolha é a melhor que temos. – disse a jovem agora mais alegre, coisa de vendedor. – O senhor não quer se sentar, que já a trago para o senhor.

Ele sentou a mesa, ansioso, suas mãos suavam, Kagome agora era uma lembrança distante. Ele estava dominado pelo cheiro.

A Jovem aproximou-se com ela.

Uma refeição completa. Pus a mesa e já ia deixá-lo a só com ela.

Mas Inuyasha a chamou.

- Você não me disse o nome dela.- perguntou timidamente.

- Senhor vai provar o meu Xinxim de Galinha de Tóquio.- respondeu se dirigindo para a próxima mesa.

Seu desejo foi saciado, aquele seria seu segredo, um amor secreto. Nunca ninguém saberia desse romance gastronômico. Seria a sua mais doce recordação da selva de pedra.

Seu momento único só foi interrompido por um puxão de orelha de uma garota de uniforme.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou toda desconfiada a jovem.

- Ah nada...ou melhor estou te procurando, por onde andou esse tempo todo, cansei de te esperar no seu quarto. - totalmente vermelho por ser pego quase no flagra, tentou desviar a conversa.

E ambos saíram daquele pequeno restaurante que oferecia o melhor Xinxim, uma recordação para o sempre.


End file.
